BlazBlue Enoch Script
by UltimateDemonBeast65
Summary: This is the story of two powerful men. The first is Orion Izanagi, a young man who wields the power of creation at his fingertips; the other Lucius Bludez, a beast to most people but to others a friend. Watch and bear witness to the events of Chronophantasma and Centralfiction through their eyes. The wheel of fate is turning.
1. Prologue

_"No, please you can't die here! You're not supposed to!"_

 _"I'm….sorry I couldn't be with you any longer…"_

 _"No…wake up…WAKE UP!"_

The girl shot up from her king-sized bed and opened her large red eyes and began to survey the large feudal/modern bedroom as she swept the purple locks of hair from her face. Much to her surprise, she was actually panting and even sweating which was a feeling that she had never had.

Her name is Hades Izanami, the so-called Goddess of Death and the Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium, a world government that was only rivalled in power by the scientist group Sector Seven. In truth however, she was nothing but a tool used by a god. Yet despite this the Imperator broke free of her restraints and began her own plans for this world.

Izanami lifted the covers from her bed and stood up as she reached for a gold hair pin on the shelf next to her and tied her purple hair into a large ponytail that went all the way down to her thighs. The goddess was wearing nothing but a short white yukata with a red sash around her waist. Izanami then walk to her wardrobe opened its door and pulled out a black haori with purple flower motif and put it over her yukata.

The Imperator walked towards the balcony and opened the doors allowing her to see the large full moon in the night sky. As she stared at it, Izanami had memories of her and two blonde haired boys with green eyes looking up at the moon. The younger boy would always be scared that the moon was going to fall and hit them; to which the older boy assured him that no such thing would happen.

Granted, these were the memories of her vessel Saya, the younger sister of Ragna the Bloodedge, an SS-Class Criminal who wants to destroy the NOL, and Jin Kisaragi, a former Major of the Praetorian Guard. Because of her, Izanami can feel her memories, desires and emotions which cause her to have a strange fascination towards Ragna despite hating him with every fibre of her being; even mockingly calling him brother as a way to torture him psychologically.

Izanami placed her hand on her forehead and to her surprise found sweat running down her face. Her eyes widen as she felt the wet drops on her cold, pale face.

'I'm sweating?' Izanami thought. 'How could I, the goddess of death, be swayed by a mere dream?'

"Perhaps it is the memories of your vessel that are conflicting your emotional state."

Behind Izanami approached the source of the voice. It was a tall man with short blonde hair and stubbles who wore a yellow opera mask, a purple Victorian coat, and white gloves, a violet cape with green interior and grey rings attached to the tips, white pants and purple boots with gold steel caps.

"Relius Clover." Izanami said coldly. "Why have you graced my presence at such a late time period?"

Relius then walked closer towards the Imperator as he adjusted his mask.

"Well your majesty, it seems that you for the first time have experienced a nightmare." Relius explained. "If I were to guess the reason behind it, you would most likely be that the vessel's memories are affecting your mind and now these memories are causing you to experience flashbacks through dream sequences which are traumatizing on the vessel's physical psyche."

"I see." Izanami replied. "However what seem to trouble me is the events being shown in the dream."

"Oh? And what events might they be, Imperator?" Relius said with a curious look.

"I don't see the images very clearly except for vague flashes, but from what I can make out, I am with someone, a boy whose life is expiring in front of my eyes. I am for some reason sad for this boy's passing and tell him not to leave."

"Interesting." Relius says as he places his hand on his chin in thought. "Perhaps it is a repressed traumatic memory of your vessel's that has been triggered through your intervention and are being restored through your consciousness."

"As much as that will seem to be the answer, I have doubts about its authenticity." Izanami answered as she gazed up at the full moon. "I have read through many of this Saya's memories, even ones she may or may not recall and out of all of them, not are like any in this dream."

As she said this, Relius noticed a tear running down Izanami's left eye which shocked the Mad Puppeteer.

'Impossible? Tears on Izanami's face?' Relius thought. 'Why would a death incarnate like she be saddened by something as trivial as a dream?'

Izanami then noticed the salty water running from her tear duct and used her hand to wipe it away.

"This vessel is affecting me drastically." Said the Imperator. "Maybe it is time to find a new one."

"As much as I would like to grant your wish, it is very difficult to create a vessel capable of handling this much spiritual power or containing a soul like yours." Relius stated as he examined Izanami's body for any changes or signs of resistance with the vessel's soul. "It took syphoning much of the fith Prime Field Device's power and residual data to create your current vessel."

Izanami held her purple locks of hair in her hand and twisted them like a shy school girl.

"Yes it will take much time and resources to make a new vessel, one without personality or resistance." Izanami spoke. "But as we both know, this body's time is fading."

"Yes indeed, Imperator." Relius answered. "Well, I will retire for the night. I hope that your majesty is no longer troubled by these nightmares."

Relius then bowed to the goddess and with a snap of his fingers, teleported in beam of purple light.

Izanami turned to look at the moon and surprisingly smiled and began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! This is getting interesting." Izanami said with glee. "Is there something you're trying to show me, Amaterasu? Then do your worst, it matters not to me what you do."


	2. Awakening and Origins

Awakening and Origins

The ruins of Ikaruga; a tainted, damaged and scarred nation that had felt the full consequences of their actions during the Ikaruga Civil War. The NOL, who control what's left of the Dark War, were opposed by the Ikaruga Federation, a united nation of hierarchical cities that wish to be independent from the one earth government.

But when they made their intentions clear, the NOL viciously attacked Ikaruga and slaughtered thousands of people all because they desire independence from their rule. The wasteland was the result of the large Nox Nyctores, Takemikazuchi which ravaged the landscape and left many of its cities and people's homes destroyed.

Ibukido was one of the places that took the most damage as it took a direct hit from Takemikazuchi's attack and was nothing but a pile of rubble, overgrowth and remnants of a dead civilisation. But like all places of war, there are secrets held everywhere.

"The signal is getting closer, just a few miles ahead of us."

On this day, a group of 5 soldiers were heading in to investigate a strange signal coming from the ruins of Ibukido. These men were field agents of Sector Seven; an organization of scientists whose power rivals the NOL's and are tasked with obtaining power and creating change through science and collecting the different grimoires. The agents all wore black gear reminiscent of black ops soldiers and all had the Sector Seven insignia.

"You know, when Professor Kokonoe tasked us with finding whatever the hell's causing this signal, I was picturing finding a weapon or energy source." Said one of the Sector Seven agents as he surveyed the area.

"Who knows what will find." Said a female agent. "But knowing the Professor, I wouldn't be surprised if she sent us to retrieve some super weapon."

The agents reached a large crevasse which was covered in shrapnel and broken machinery. As they approached the area, the squad leader's radar began to spiked out of control; to which he reached for it and looked at the screen. The leader's eyes widen in shock and looked back at his squad.

"The signal's coming from here!"

The agents then began to spread out and search the area for any signs or anomalies as they held out their radars to get a signal.

"Sir, over here!"

The female agent called out to her comrades and the other agents went to the direction of the voice. The agents of Sector Seven marched towards their female companion who pointed to a spot in front of her; and the agents all looked in front of them and their eyes widen in surprise and horror.

There in front of them was a large white stasis pod with various cables and yellow techno-based lines running down the pod. The pod also had black magatamas on the top and the kanji for 'heaven' on the bottom. There was also a large glass case over the front which obscured something inside.

"What is it, sir?" Asked one of the agents to his superior.

"I don't know, it looks like some kind of stasis pod meaning something's inside."

One of the agents then approached the mysterious pod and touched it with their hand. Suddenly, a loud noise coming from the pod in which started to fume smoke out of the sides. The agents then walked back nervously as they became startled by the glass base beginning to slide open and through the smoke, they could see a figure with yellow glowing eyes emerge from the pod.

"What the hell is that?" the leader said nervously.

The figure, who was slightly hunched over, turn to look at the squad and began to climb out of the pod and slowly walked towards them. The agent then anxiously pointed their assault rifles at the figure.

"Stop or will shoot!" The leader yelled at the figure but it did not pay attention as it walked closer and closer.

The agents then opened fire on the figure and unloaded a volley of bullets at the entity. However through the smoke they could see that the figure dodged every bullet with blinding speed so fast that all they could see was black and yellow blur; seeing a trail of light coming from its eyes. The figure moved extremely and headed towards the agents as it appear in front of the leader and quickly sliced opened his neck with its hand which caused him to drop to the ground dead.

The agents then tried to attack the figure with their guns and hand-to hand combat but it swiftly dodged all of the attacks and processed to kill off the agents. The figure first broke both of one agent's arms and smash their face in making them drop dead. Next the figure approached the female agent and grabbed them by the neck and simply snapped it by twisting its hand. The figures then dropped the dead soldier and killed the two last remaining soldiers by clotheslining their torsos so hard they were bisected. The figure then stopped in its track and held its head hunched over facing the ground.

The smoke then cleared from the crevasse in which it revealed a bloody pile of broken and mutilated bodies and in the centre was the figure who was revealed to be a boy. The boy had slightly tanned skin with skinny but slightly muscular build and had black messy hair that reached down to his neck. However his two most interesting features were his gold eyes looking similar to a bird of prey; and the markings all over his body.

He had black magatamas around his torso, with two on each side of his collarbone, three on each hand resembling the symbol on the thunder god Raijin's drums and on his back he has a large black glyph which had the heaven kanji in the middle, various magatamas circling it and six seraphic wings protruding out of the sides; the top wings extend up to his shoulder, the middle wings his mid back which reached all the way to the sides of his abdomen and the bottom wings pointed downwards.

The boy then lifted his head upwards and stood up straight. The boy's eyes were faded as if he was in some type of catatonic or blank state; and after a few seconds, the fade from the boy's eyes disappeared revealing more detailed gold eyes with small black beady pupils and black rings around his irises.

The boy became aware of his surroundings and looked around confused and startled by the corpses around him.

"What the hell happened here?" The boy said in confusion.

The boy then looked his hands which were soaked in blood and his eyes widened in horror and fear.

"Did…I do this?"

The boy then sadly sighed as he walked towards a stream nearby. He then began to washed the blood from his arms and washed his face in frustration.

'Figures they would put a program like that in me.' He thought as looked into his reflection in the water.

Then suddenly, the boy looked at his reflection and realised something: he was naked.

"WHAT? I'M NAKED?!"

The boy then looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Thankfully, no one was and he then stood up straight and closed his eyes.

'Alright, focus.' The boy thought as he started to emit a yellow aura.

After a few seconds, the aura then began to materialise clothing on his body. He wore a dark grey gi top and pants with a red sash around his waist, a moss green sleeveless haori with a large black heaven kanji on the back of it and black eastern boots with red thread. He also wore a necklace with three magatama beads attached to it.

The boy then took a deep breath and then began to remember flashes of his past.

 _"Orion Izanagi, find your opposite, your identical, the Imperator who represents darkness and death, and destroy her as you were created to do by your masters."_

The boy, now known as Orion Izanagi, the sighed as he began to walk out of the stream and towards the further ruins of Ibukido.

"Goddamn it! Why the hell does this always happened to me?"

 **Yabiko**

A cell phone began to ring in the office of a certain sleeping feline scientist. She was a small skinny girl with long pink hair tied into a ponytail by a yellow ribbon and two cat ear-shaped buns, yellow cat-like eyes and wore a white lab coat with paw-shaped sleeves, gold bracelets on her wrists, red Capri pants with a large black belt with cat-themed buckles and a pair of white slip-on shoes with paw designs. Her most notable features however were her small pink cat ears with white tips and two large pink tails with similar white tips.

This was Kokonoe, the chief scientist at Sector Seven who recently defected from the organization with her loyal agent Tager and aligned herself with the Praetorian Guard Colonel Kagura Mutsuki who has a plan to overthrow the current Imperator using an ancient weapon called Kushinada's Lynchpin. After defecting, Kokonoe moved herself to Kagura's headquarters in Yabiko, a hierarchical city in the Ikaruga Federation.

The phone kept on buzzing loudly as Kokonoe then finally woke up with wrinkles under her eyes from exhaustion. She then reached for the cell and then flipped it open and pressed the green button to answer.

"This is Professor Kokonoe." She said with irritation in her voice.

"What? All of them? Are you freaking kidding me?!" Kokonoe yelled in surprise and anger.

"No, do not pursue the signal any further. I will take this matter into my own hands."

Kokonoe hung up and closed the cell phone. She then took out one of her silvervine lollipops and began to suck on it angrily.

'Shit! First I'm almost found by Azrael, now the squad I hired to investigate that signal in Ibukido has all been wasted!' She thought as she slammed her fist down on her desk.

Kokonoe then turned on her computer and started to contact Tager.

"Tager, you read me?"

In the outskirts of Yabiko, a large red skinned humanoid with devilish features and black spiky hair with a white streak and glasses was surveying the city when he received a transmission from his boss. This was Tager, Kokonoe's field agent known by many as the Red Devil. As soon as he heard the half-beast-kin's voice, he replied.

"I read you, Kokonoe." Tager said in calm tone. "Any updates with the agents in Ibukido?"

"Yeah, they were all wiped out a few hours ago according to the informant." Kokonoe replied.

"Wiped out you say, by what?"

Kokonoe, who was back at the office, spat out the empty lollipop and replaced it with another from her pocket.

"Not sure." Kokonoe said as she examined the data from the signal. "Possibly the very thing that emits the energy signature or someone that doesn't want anyone to find out its origins."

"I see." Said Tager who was surprised by his boss' ignorance. "How long do you think it will take you to figure out what the readings mean?"

Kokonoe then sighed as she looked at the now moving energy signature.

"Well….here's the thing, Tager. 1. The signal is now moving which doesn't make my job any easier."

"Okay then." Tager said. "And what is the other problem?"

Kokonoe then blushed in embarrassment as she said the following words.

"I'm….not exactly qualified to identify an energy signature of this degree."

Tager's eyes widened (or at least his eyebrow muscle widened) in disbelief.

"What do you mean by that, Kokonoe?"

Kokonoe just sighed as she sucked on her lollipop.

"Look, I can recognise the signal coming from something like Seithr or Magic or even more basic energies like EMF, Fusion or Kinetic but this….something like this would take a science major like me years to identify without the proper training. It also doesn't help that because the signal is moving means I can't even examine it."

"So you mean you can't identify it at all?" Tager asked.

Kokonoe scratch her head in frustration and scoffed down her lollipop with ease like some wild animal. In the reflection of her screen, she saw something that made her eyes widen and an idea popped in her head.

'I know I said I wouldn't let you out yet.' Kokonoe thought. 'But I don't have many options.'

"Tager, report back to HQ ASAP."

"Hmm, what is it, Kokonoe? Have you found a solution?" Tager asked confused as he began to walk back to Yabiko.

"Yes I believe so. I may not be able to identify the origins of the signature." Kokonoe said as she rotated her head to face behind her desk and smiled pridefully. "But I know someone who can."

 **The Route towards Naobi**

Izanagi had been on the road towards the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi for hours now. He had to climb a mountain and fend off a few wild animals on the way there but due to his body's 'abnormalities', he was able to manage it. The boy was then startled by a loud noise behind him in which he turned around to see a monstrosity with the features of a dog, a spider and a lizard in one with a dark menacing aura over it. Izanagi then widened his eyes in fear as his face became blue.

"Oh shit! Uh…..I don't suppose you're here to kill me right?" He said nervously.

The beast just roared at Izanagi with rage as it charged head first towards him.

"OH SON OF A BITCH!"

Izanagi turned tail and ran extremely fast from the creature towards the route that leads to Naobi. He turned his head to see if the monster followed him and to his horror, it pursued him further.

"Why? Why does bad shit happen to me? First those people I killed who awakened me now this thing wants to make me his personal chew toy!"

Izanagi was not a man of conflict or violence. He resented it despite his creators making him for the purpose of ending the current Imperator's reign. Despite being made a killing machine, Izanagi was an emotional man who didn't take killing lightly and wanted to avoid fighting as much as possible. The monster then began to shoot large strands of poisonous silk at Izanagi who with his superhuman speed, was able to dodge every hit. The monster attack using his spider-like legs which Izanagi effortlessly evaded and even parried one of the blows and sent it back to the creature.

Izanagi had enough and was getting angry. He stopped running and stood his ground against the monster and stared at it with boiling rage.

"Okay now I'm started to get annoyed!" He yelled at the creature.

The monster then lunged at Izanagi with a vicious roar and as it was about to take his head with its long jaws, Izanagi, as fast as lightning, hit the beast with a point-blank punch which caused its head and upper torso to shatter into pieces and spat dark blood out of its body. Izanagi then looked at the beast's corpse in horror and began to sprint away towards Naobi.

"GODDAMN IT! I DID IT AGAIN!" Izanagi screamed as he ran as fast as his feet could take him.

Izanagi then stopped running as he reached the start of a forest which was covered in a cloud of Seithr. The emotional weapon looked at the terrain in horror as he realised the way to the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi. He then sighed in disbelief as he then sat on a rock nearby.

"Great, a forest covered in Seithr." He said in frustration.

'I know that Seithr isn't deadly towards me, but it does affect my abilities.' Izanagi thought as he placed his hand on his chin.

"Hey, you need some help, kid?" a gruff male voice said behind him.

Now there's something you should know about Izanagi. Izanagi hates being called a kid. Despite his youthful and childish way he expresses his emotions, Izanagi was created during the first time loop in which he is very old by chronological standards as there is no way to tell how many times the loop happened.

Izanagi then turned around with an enraged look in his eyes.

"OH SO I'M A KID NOW, AM I? DO YOU HAVE DEATH WISH OR SOEMTHING, ASSHOLE?!"

Izanagi's face turned from a furious look to a confused and dumbfounded look on his face. There, standing in front of him was black and white cat with red eyes and two black tails with white tips. The cat wore a yellow Chinese-styled hoodie with large paw-shaped sleeves and two cream coloured pouches where his ears must go on top of the hood, a black belt with a buckle that serves as a eyepatch and had a red curved sheath attached with a black sling with two white hilts poking out each end.

"Woah, settle down there, fella." Said the cat in the same gruff male voice. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Izanagi stared at the cat with amazement and shock. He then pointed at the cat nervously.

"W-w-who the hell are you?" Izanagi said nervously.

"Oh sorry if I upset you there, kid-"

"Don't called me kid, cat-man!" Izanagi said angrily.

"Okay sorry about that, mister…?"

"Izanagi, Orion Izanagi." Said Izanagi as he tried to control his temper.

"Izanagi, eh? That's a peculiar name." The cat said. "My name is Mitsuyoshi but most folks call me Jubei."

Izanagi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Jubei? As in Jubei of the Six Heroes?" Izanagi asked.

"Six Heroes." Jubei said as he chuckled nervously. "You know I never really liked how people worshiped us as saviours in the Dark War. There were many friends I knew who deserved that title more than us."

"I guess history is won by the winners." Izanagi added.

"I suppose your right." Jubei replied. "So, Izanagi, you lost or something?"

"Well, I'm trying to get to Naobi but there's a forest filled with Seithr in my way."

Jubei walked in front of Izanagi and placed his paw-sleeved hand on his chin.

"There's a route not far from here." Jubei said as he pointed to a path around the forest. "It doesn't have as much Seithr as the forest but it's much safer but has a few mutated animals on the path."

'Great, now I have to kill another animal.' Izanagi thought angrily.

"If you wish, I can accompany you if you'd like. I'm heading Naobi way myself." Jubei said as he smiled at Izanagi.

Izanagi thought for a second. 'Should I get this beast-kin involved in my stupid mission. But I don't want to take my chances finding another monster again.'

"Sure, why not?" Izanagi said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Great, this is the way here, Izanagi." Jubei said as he began to walk towards the route.

Izanagi then followed Jubei and looked back at the route behind and then started to think.

'Why do I have to this, Takamagahara? I just want to be left alone. Don't make me kill her.'

 **NOL Headquarters**

The NOL headquarters, the crown jewel of the powerful empire. This where the Imperator operates from and gives out orders to the different branches of the NOL. Right now, the Imperator Izanami was in a meeting with her high-ranking officials.

The first person was Relius Clover, a Colonel from the Engineering Branch who visited the goddess a few nights ago over a nightmare she had. He was simply standing there listening with a strange doll-like android with large clawed hands and wore a pink dress, hat and had blonde hair and blue glowing eyes. This was Ignis, an Anti-Nox Nyctores weapon created by Relius using the soul of his deceased wife who was also named Ignis.

The second was a tall, skinny man with green messy hair who always had his eyes closed and a big smile on his face. He wore a black tail coat, tie, vest and slacks, brown fingerless gloves, two brown belts wrapped around his waist and brown shoes with steel caps. The most interesting feature of him was the black fedora on top of his head. This man was Captain Hazama of the Intelligence Department, a man who most people believed to be a pacifist but was actually hiding an ancient evil within him.

Standing next to the Imperator was a feminine figure with a purple straitjacket-esque dress with large cracks on it and white ribbons running across it that fade into red and wore a large purple witch hat. This was Phantom, a powerful Magic user who was Izanami's right-hand woman whose job was to protect her. Unlike the rest of the group, she lacked all forms of emotions or visible sentience.

The next person was a girl with long red hair tied in a ponytail and had red eyes. She wore a black Asian-styled combat suit with baggy pants, gloves, boots and a cape and wore a black cape with a single red eye and black angel wings on top of it. She was Tsubaki Yayoi, a member of the Zeroth Squadron who was just recently promoted to Major. Despite appearing to be loyal to only the Imperator, she is actually under Izanami's Mind Eater spell which is controlling her emotions and actions.

The final person was a tall beautiful woman of Asian heritage who had long black hair reaching down to her legs and had a small panda in her hair and had purple eyes with glasses. She wore a red and black Chinese dress which was too tight to put in properly so she wears it with the buttons undone revealing her black bra covered breasts and wears white and black shoes. This woman was Litchi Faye-Ling, a former scientist of Sector Seven who left and became a doctor in Kagutsuchi to find and save a former co-worker. She was forced to work under Relius through a deal to save her friend the now mutated monster Arakune however unlike every person in the room; she had no real respect or devotion to the Imperator.

Hazama then began to speak.

"According to my branch's database, the rebel group led the man known to many as The Tinkerer has attacked 15 of our outposts in the past two and a half months."

"Impossible! How could a bunch of terrorists strike out that many outposts on such little time?" Tsubaki asked in disbelief.

"From the pieces and scraps of technology I have found at each destroyed outposts shows a simplistic yet highly advanced weaponry that was crafted from salvaged pieces of equipment." Relius added as he showed a hologram of the data that was collected from the site.

Hazama looked at the data intrigued with it.

"To think that weapons this basic are capable of rivalling our own. Even without Seithr."

"It is quite fascinating that they could make such weaponry with such little resources." Litchi added as she adjusted her glasses.

"The Tinkerer himself is responsible for the creation of these weapons." Relius said as he shut down the hologram. "I have seen him build machines before and it is quite a sight indeed. What is your opinion on this matter, Imperator?"

Izanami, who was sitting on her throne, then nodded and stood up to address her subjects properly.

"We cannot allow these insurgents to cripple our forces." The Imperator said. "Major Yayoi, take a squadron and head to the 11th Hierarchical City of Shinatsu, the last known location of the terrorist group."

"As you wish, your Highness." Tsubaki said as she bowed to the goddess.

"Relius Clover, you and Litchi Faye-Ling examine more of this data. I want a full report by tomorrow."

"It shall be done, Imperator." Relius replied.

Izanami then looked at Hazama with a slight bit of annoyance.

"As for you, Terumi." Izanami said. "Collect more intel on this Tinkerer. I want to know exactly what we're dealing with."

Hazama then bowed to the goddess while taking off his hat and then looked straight at her while opening his eyelids, revealing yellow snake-like eyes.

"As you command, Imperator." Hazama said cheerfully as he closed his eyes and placed his hat back on his head.

Izanami turned to Phantom as if she was speaking to her and then nodded.

"This meeting is adjourned." Izanami stated coldly. "You are dism-"

Before Izanami could finish her sentence, something unexpected happened. The goddess felt a strange sensation around her body which caused her eyes to widen.

"Your Highness, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked.

Hazama looked at Izanami the confusion, Relius stood there intrigued.

"I…Don't-" Izanami stopped her speech as a sharp pain entered her body which caused her to grunt in pain.

"Um, Relius?" Hazama said nervously. "I don't think that supposed to be normal for her."

"Yes, she shouldn't be able to feel pain or stress." Relius replied as he stroked his chin.

Izanami's signs of pain changed from simple grunt to flinching, causing her to sit back down on her throne in which she then started to breath heavily. Tsubaki and Litchi look shocked and confused.

"What's happening?" Litchi said with a shocked expression on her face.

"I don't know, Doctor Faye-Ling." Tsubaki answered with genuine fear on her face.

Tsubaki then pulled out a cell phone from her pocket, dialled in some buttons and placed it against her ear.

"This is Major Tsubaki Yayoi of the Zeroth Squadron. I need an medical unit in the throne room ASAP."

"Copy that, Major." A female operator said through the phone. "What is the emergency?"

'It's the Imperator, she's appears to be under some pain-"

Just before Tsubaki could finish her statement. Izanami then did something that no one in their entire life would ever expect.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The goddess began to scream in pain and agony as Phantom, who teleported in front of her, tried to hold her down with a magic barrier to keep her power in check.

"Now she starting to scream hurry and get a medical unit here now!" Tsubaki shouted as she hung up and placed her phone back in her pocket.

Meanwhile on the route towards Naobi, Izanagi also started to experience the same symptoms as Izanami. He felt a strange sensation then began to feel agonizing pain and drop to the ground, screaming in pain. Jubei noticed this and rushed to his side to try and calm him down.

"Hey, come on, Izanagi." Jubei said nervously. "Ya need to calm down or else the pain is only going to get worse."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Izanagi screamed in pain as he rolled around in the ground.

As these two individuals began withering and screaming with pain, they each began to see visions of one another.

Izanami saw a male figure of light and immense creative energy that had gold eyes like a bird of prey.

Izanagi saw a female figure that emitted a dark and deathly power that had large red soulless eyes.

The two both opened their eyes at the same time and then the pain finally stopped.

Izanagi then shot his head up as he started to breath heavily. Jubei then walked closer to the boy and placed his paw-sleeved hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Izanagi?" Jubei asked with a concerned look.

"I'm fine." Izanagi said while trying to breath. "The pain's gone now."

'That girl in my vision.' Izanagi thought. 'It's that the Imperator?'

Meanwhile back at the NOL Headquarters, Izanami was being check out by a medical unit who were also asking questions to Tsubaki and Litchi. Phantom just stood beside the goddess, but two certain men were not present right now. Hazama and Relius had left the room and gone into the corridor.

Relius was simply thinking what just happened, but Hazama was a different. He was freaking out, both scared and angry at the same time. And plus his appearance has slightly different.

His tie was undone and his hat was off revealing green spiky hair and his yellow snake-like eyes were open. His skin was also slightly paler. This meant that Hazama was not in control of his body and was possessed by Yuki Terumi, an evil and insane ghost who wants nothing more than to cause despair and hatred.

"What the fuck was that all about, Relius?!" Terumi yelled furiously.

"I'm still trying to think of an explanation." Relius replied as he began to pace.

"An explanation? AN EXPLANATION?! You do realise who was in pain right now, don't you?" Terumi said with actual fear in his face.

"Yes I am quite aware of the situation." Relius said. "Maybe this has something to do with that nightmare she had."

"A nightmare?" Terumi said in horror. "A fucking nightmare?! Your telling me that the goddess of death, the embodiment of life's end, a literal grim reaper, had a nightmare?!"

"Yes, it seems that she did. When she told me about the dream, she had a tear running down her eye." Relius stated as he took out a notepad to write with.

"She was crying? Death incarnate doesn't cry! I thought you said that doll you made for her was the perfect vessel!"

Terumi was losing his cool. He was a very powerful man but in he was no match for the Imperator's godly power and the fact that there was a possibility of her losing control and destroying everything in her path was a scary and exciting thought.

"The girl is the prefect vessel." Relius stated. "The girl is currently the only physical body that can contain a power as great as her. However, that doesn't mean it won't have other side-effects on the user."

"And what are these side-effects?" Terumi asked.

"The vessel, if they developed separately, can create psychological effects including inheriting the vessel's emotions and memories, becoming conflicted with identity if the vessel chooses to fight for its body or the user may be affected biologically."

"So you're basically saying that the Imperator is being changed by that doll?"

"More or less." Relius said. "But there something off about this."

Terumi then looked at Relius confused.

"And what is that?" Terumi said in an annoyed tone.

"When my scanners pick up the Imperator's energy spiking, there was for some reason another signal being emitted near Naobi." Relius answered as he showed Terumi an identical energy signature. Terumi's eyes widened as he looked at the scanner.

"That looks like…"

"Yes, it looks like the same energy she emits. But I've done I little investigating and though I can't identify it, there appears to be a difference in pattern but from what I can see, the two energies resonated with each other."

"So you think that this identical energy is causing this shit-show to happen?" Terumi asked.

"It is most certainly a possibility." Relius answered as he put away the scanner. "However, I am not qualified to analyse energy of this calibre at this stage. According to my scanner, the energy is heading towards Naobi. If we wait for the energy to get there, then we could possibly capture it and examine whatever the source of the energy is."

"Right." Terumi said as his hair began to fall down and his eyes closed, signifying Hazama returning back to his body.

"But tell me one thing." Hazama said as he put his hat back on. "If you're not qualified to do such a job, then who is?"

Relius turned around and smiled at Hazama.

"Oh, he's no longer around." Relius said. "Well, he's not dead but they put him away. Hell, if he could be killed, I would like to see them try."

"Sounds like a strange fellow." Hazama added. "Well, we better go back in there and answer the medical unit's questions."

"Yes indeed." Relius said as the two men began to walk back into the throne room.

 **Yabiko, a few hours earlier**

Tager arrived in Yabiko after a few minutes thanks to the new upgrades Kokonoe installed into him. Tager eventually found his way back the NOL headquarters there which was run by their ally Kagura. He then began to walk inside the long corridor to reach Kagura's office. The office was the only way to reach Kokonoe's lab under the building as she built an entrance in Kagura's room.

Tager then finally reached the door to Kagura's office and entered.

"Oh, Tager your back."

The source of the voice was none other Kagura Mutsuki himself. He was a tall, handsome man with black spiky hair and purple eyes. He wears a white Japanese Oriental shirt, white bandages around arms serving like gloves with grey cuffs, black slacks and brown shoes with steel capes. The most notable parts of his clothing however was his black cape with yellow accent and two brown belts around his waist, one small and another large hanging from the other belt. Kagura was sitting on his desk dealing with paperwork.

There was young man standing next to him. He had black hair cut into a bowl hair-cut, black eyes and wore a black and blue NOL uniform consisting of a blue trench coat, a white shirt and red tie, white gloves and a black unitard. He was Kagura's secretary and bodyguard, Hibiki Kohaku who was more serious and strict than his fun-loving and flirtatious boss.

"Kagura." Tager replied. "Where is Kokonoe?"

"Where else do you think?" Kagura said as he pointed behind him. "Downstairs."

Tager then walked towards Kagura's room, found the entrance and eventually made it down to the lab where Kokonoe was sitting there waiting while sucking on one of her lollipops.

"Good, you're back." Kokonoe said as she stood from her chair and approached the giant cyborg. "Status report."

"The borders of Yabiko are all clear for the barrier to be put in place. As for any resistance, I doubt that we will encounter any during this time." Tager said in a serious tone.

"Good, we need to prepare for the next phenomena intervention before the Imperator or the Master Unit get any ideas." Kokonoe stated.

"Right." Tager responded.

Tager then looked around with a confused expression.

"Is there something you wanted for? Because I could have given you the report."

"Yes, there was. I need you to keep watch here." Kokonoe asked.

"What for? Those it have something to do with that person you said could identify the energy signature?" Tager replied.

Kokonoe threw out her empty lollipop stick and drank out of a coffee mug.

"God this is terrible coffee." Kokonoe said as she threw the mug away. "Yes, this does concern that certain individual."

"Well, who is it?" Tager asked in confusion.

"He's over there." Kokonoe said as she pointed to a large stasis pod which was hooked up with various cables and had various monitor over it.

Tager then looked over to the pod and as soon as he saw it, he began to become nervous.

"Um, Kokonoe?" Tager said. "I know that you take your work to the extreme, but do you really think is wise to wake HIM up?"

"Why not? It's not he's going to go ape-shit again." Kokonoe said as she took out another lollipop and walked over to the pod.

"I know he's the best physicist on the planet, but didn't he specifically say not to wake him up?"

"Aw come on Tager, you know that he's our only shot."

Tager then looked at the pod and back at Kokonoe and sighed.

"You want be to protect you from him if he wakes up right?"

Kokonoe then strangely laughed at Tager's question which caught the cyborg by surprise.

"Oh please." Kokonoe said with a smile. "He would never hurt me. I'm talking about protecting you and the rest of the lab."

"Right." Tager said displeased.

The two approached the stasis pod and Kokonoe started to punch in a code into the monitor. The monitor went green and then played an audio track.

"Code phrase please."

Kokonoe sighed in frustration as she then started to roll her eyes.

'Can't believe I have to say this.' She thought as she took a deep breath.

"It's not a tumour!" Kokonoe said in her best Austrian accent.

"What?" Tager said completely confused and caught off guard by this sudden quote.

Kokonoe then face-palmed herself in frustration.

"Why the hell did he have to make the code word a Schwarzenegger quote?" Kokonoe said. "I swear I'm gonna kill him when he wakes up."

After a few seconds the pod then began to activate and the pod's cables popped out, spraying steam around the place making it hard for Kokonoe and Tager to see. The pod's glass lid then slowly opened and filled the room with more smoke.

"Seriously what's with all this smoke?" Tager said as he covered his eyes.

"Beats me." Kokonoe added. "Now, did it work?"

After a few seconds, a figure stood up from the pod and began to walk slowly towards the two. All that could make out of him was red glowing eyes giving off a menacing glare. Tager placed his arms forward ready to defend. The smoke finally started to clear and now there was a clear look at the figure. It was a tall muscular man around 6 feet with tan skin and had long brown messy hair running down to the top of his spine.

He had a large scar across his torso similar to a crescent running down from his left shoulder to his right hip but that was not his most interesting features. He had two brown wolf ears that stood on end, curved nails resembling claws and behind was swing not one, not two but three brown cat tails with light brown tips. He also had red snake-like eyes which then reverted into blue as the smoke cleared. All that he was wearing when he came out was black torn jeans, two silver chains wrapped around his waist and black boots with steel caps.

"Well, looks like your awake, Lucius." Kokonoe said smirking as she crossed her arms.

Lucius, the man from the stasis pod, yawned and scratched the back of his head before looking around and uttered a few words.

"Fucking shit-dicks, that was one hell of a power nap." Lucius said in a gruff but young male voice.

The man then looked and saw Kokonoe in front of him.

"Kokonoe is that you?" Lucius asked. "If I'm here then you unlock my pod."

"This means you said it!" Lucius said smiling as he began to break into hysterical laughter. "Hahahahaha! You actually said a quote from a Schwarzenegger movie!"

"Well it's your fault for making such a stupid code word in the first place!" Kokonoe said blushing.

Lucius then stopped laughing and his smile changed into a serious face.

"How long was I out?"

"Two and a half years." Kokonoe answered.

"Two and a half….I said to wake me up in 50 years." Lucius said surprised by his premature awakening.

"Yeah, about that, I kinda need your help." Kokonoe said in serious tone.

"And by kinda you mean definitely." Lucius bluntly said.

"S-shut up!" Kokonoe said as her face turned red.

Tager just stood there and watch the reunion of old friends. Of all the people Kokonoe has known, Lucius was the one person that she 100 percent trusted with anything.

'It seems when Kokonoe and Lucius are together, she shows more of her true feelings.' Tager thought.

Lucius then turned to face Tager and looked up at him with a smile.

"Iron Tager, really that's the best name you could come up with? Not Devil Tager or Robo-Tager or Super Tager Satan EX?"

"Um…what?" Tager asked in confusion.

"I'm just fucking with you, Tager!" Lucius said. "It's good to see you again, pal. I hope you've kept an eye on Kokonoe for me while I was gone."

"Yes I have tried my best." Tager replied.

Just then, a large growling noise came from Lucius' stomach which caused him to blush in embarrassment.

"But before I do anything else, where the hell can I get something to eat? Being in a pod for years works up an appetite." Lucius said while scratching his head in embarrassment.

A few moments later, Lucius was brought up to the cafeteria where he was cooked a large meal consisting of meat, rice and other foods. He viciously scoffed down many of the delicious goods like a wild animal as Kokonoe and Tager watched him in both irritation but no real qualm. Lucius looked at his feline friend then just took a bite out of a slice of meat and swallowed it.

"So, what's been going on since I was out? Cause this place doesn't look like a Sector Seven building." Lucius asked as he took another bite from his meat.

"We're no longer working with Sector Seven. Right now were at the Yabiko NOL Headquarters." Kokonoe answered bluntly.

Lucius then spat out the met he just put in his mouth and looked at Kokonoe with a shocked expression.

"NOL? You didn't join those Nazis did you?" He said with concerned look.

"No, I didn't." Kokonoe said with a sigh. "I formed an alliance with the leader of this branch who wants to start a rebellion."

"A rebellion, huh?" Lucius said intrigued. "I didn't think there was anyone left out of those commos who thought for themselves."

"When were done here, I will take you to the man who runs this place." Kokonoe added.

"Anything else I should know?" Lucius asked as he scoffed down his food.

Kokonoe and Tager explained to Lucius what had happened a year ago. They told him about Ragna going to Kagutsuchi, fighting the 13th Prime Field Device and having the time loop being broken by Noel Vermillion who became the Azure Successor. They told him about Terumi's scheme to turn her into a Murakumo Unit to destroy the Master Unit which almost worked until Ragna stopped him with help from Lambda, an imitation Prime Field Device, who sacrificed herself and gave Ragna her Idea Engine to stop Terumi and used it to free Noel from Terumi's control. They also told him about the Imperator and the situation with Kagura and how Azrael was hunting them down.

"So that mutt is out of his cage again? God those motherfuckers on the Committee are dumb pieces of shit!" Lucius said as he face palmed himself.

"Well what do you expect from a bunch of greedy old men who want nothing but power?" Kokonoe said as she took out another lollipop and placed it in her mouth.

"Those things will kill ya you know." Lucius said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Kokonoe replied coldly.

"So what now? What do you want me to do exactly?"

"I'll explain later, but first…" Kokonoe said as she looked at Lucius' bare chest blushing. "Put some clothes on."

Lucius blushed at this comment and turned his head away.

"Pull your pants up then." He bluntly said as he face went red.

"Why should I?"

"Because no one wants to see your thong!" Lucius blurted out as he face completely became red.

The two glared at each other their faces both became red from embarrassment.

A few minutes later, Lucius went back downstairs and found various cases and crates containing his stuff including clothes. Per instruction, he discarded the black jeans, chains and boots and went for more new look.

Lucius now wore a white hooded long twin-tailed coat with black interior and hood, a black undershirt with yellow buttons, blue jeans with a black leather belt around the waist and a chain hanging from the side and wore black fingerless gloves and black slimmer boots with white accent and steel caps on the front that resemble paws.

Lucius stepped out of the entrance and saw that no one was in the office. Lucius then frowned in disappointment.

"She finally makes some other friends and doesn't even give me a heads up of where the gang's at?"

Lucius' ears began to twitch as he heard the music coming from the speakers. It was dull, grimy and military-esque music that was boring and flat to him.

'Great, now I have to listen to this shitty music."

Lucius then looked into his pocket and pulled out a wireless Walkman that he modified years ago to not only be self-sustaining but can hack into radio frequencies and broadcast his music through other speakers. Lucius, realising what he had in his hand, then suddenly had an idea and smiled.

"Or do I?" He said laughing as he pulled out a pair of black shades from his coat and put them over his eyes.


	3. Questions and Answers

**Yabiko Coliseum**

Outside near the Coliseum, Kagura and Kokonoe were directing their team to prepare for the first stage of their plan. Azrael was after them and in order to put him back in his prison, they needed to set a trap for him. Kagura was able to convince the higher-ups that he had captured Ragna (Despite it obviously being a trick) and that he was going to hold a tournament for those who wished to fight and see the SS-Class Criminal in person.

However this was the trap, not just for Azrael, but for Tsubaki who is still under the Imperator's control. Because of this, the girl is forced to pursue and hunt down those she once considered friends. Jin, who Hibiki found and brought back to Yabiko, had a plan to free Tsubaki from the Mind Eater spell and needed help from Tsubaki's friends, Makoto Nanaya, a powerful squirrel beast-kin known for her friendly nature and well-endowed body; and Noel Vermillion, a former Lieutenant of the Praetorian Guard and the Azure Successor who's true identity is the 12th Prime Field Device, Mu.

In the middle of the were three individuals sparring.

One of the them was Jin who was a tall skinny man with short and stylish blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a NOL uniform consisting of a white Japanese top, a blue coat with yellow and red trimming, blue boot with yellow accent, white gloves and blue pieces of cloth on his shoulders with black accent as well as a black unitard.

The next was Noel who was a short petite girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a red tie and exposed back and midriff, a blue skirt with yellow trimming and a black belt with a silver buckle, white gloves and blue boots with white caps and black stockings. She also wore two blue hairpins that looked like blue gears and a blue shoulder cape with red tassels on the sides.

The final person was Makoto. She was a well-endowed girl with brown short hair and eyes and had brown squirrel ears on top of her head and large brown squirrel tail with black and white stripes. She wore a revealing outfit consisted of an orange and black top with white trimming that show her under-boob cleavage, black fingerless gloves with orange padding, an orange extremely short skirt and orange boots with yellow caps and black stockings with white cuffs.

Noel and Makoto were trading blows as Jin watched them and monitored their progress. Noel dodged a punch from Makoto and then tried to shoot her with her pistols, the Nox Nyctores Bolverk but the beast-kin quickly evaded the shot and then delivered a drop kick to the Azure Successor but luckily Noel was able to block it and then kicked Makoto straight in the stomach causing her to be thrown to the ground.

"Damn, you're getting stronger, Noellers." Makoto said as she pulled herself up.

"You really think so, Makoto?" Noel asked as she smiled back at her beast-kin friend.

"Hell yeah." Makoto replied cheerfully. "You never could counter me before and now look at you, that kick was amazing!"

Noel blushed at the compliment at Makoto gave her. The girl wasn't the best fighter of the group and had to let Bolverk guide her in combat so that she doesn't hesitate but she was learning how to not only become a better fighter without her weapon but also being taught to how to the use the Power of the Azure by Rachel Alucard, a powerful vampire who saved Ragna as a boy and is the wielder of the Tsukuyomi Unit, an impenetrable shield capable of blocking the most powerful attacks.

"Stop getting distracted." Jin said coldly. "We're here for one reason only and that's to train to prepare for when we face Tsubaki."

"Hey, were also serious about helping Tsubaki. She's our friend too!" Makoto said irritated by Jin's attitude towards them.

Jin just sighed and then walked in front of Noel and pull out his weapon, the Nox Nyctores Yukianesa, a powerful katana with ice-based powers.

"You will fight me now, Lieutenant Vermillion." Jin stated coldly.

Jin then reached for the hilt for Yukianesa and the sheath unlock, releasing steam out of the edges in which the man pulled out the sword that had a blade composed of hyper-condensed ice. Noel simply pointed Bolverk at Jin and assumed a fighting stance. The two then rushed at each other by first countering each other with swift kicks and then broke the pattern by striking each other with their weapons but the pistols and sword clashed. The two fighters spread out in which Noel tried shooting Jin who dodged a few shots and then countered one by firing an ice shard at the blast. The match was mostly even blows and near-misses as Makoto watched in amazement.

'Wow, Noel has really improved. She's trading blows with Jin like a champ.' Makoto thought.

Meanwhile near the rim of the coliseum was two important people for the alliance's plans. The first person was a tall, handsome man with white spiky hair, pale skin and had only one eye open revealing a single jade green eye. He wore a red jacket with various belts attached to it, a black shirt with white trimming, a black hakama, two large black belts with silver padding around his waist and red boots with white caps. He also wore black gloves with red gears attached to them and had a large single-edged sword strapped on the back of his belt.

This man was none other than Ragna the Bloodedge, an SS-Class Criminal that started a one-man war against the NOL and the man who ruined his life, Terumi. He is also the wielder of the Azure Grimoire, a powerful artifact that serves as his right arm which grants him immense power but at the cost of losing control should he rely on it too often.

The second person was a young girl with auburn shoulder-length hair tied in a ponytail and had maroon eyes. She wore was appeared to be a schoolgirl uniform consisting of a white undershirt with a red ribbon around her collar and black skirt that both had yellow trimming and brown shoes. The most interesting piece of her clothing was a black cape with yellow trimming around her shoulders.

This girl was Celica A. Mercury, a young girl who was capable of using healing magic and the power to nullify a grimoire's power, like Ragna's and Hazama's, and secretly was a Chronophantasma, a time-displaced clone based on Celica a hundred years ago as the real Celica was killed by Terumi years ago.

Celica was balancing on the edge of the coliseum's ledge and walking over it like a kid would on a stone wall. Ragna tailed behind making sure she wouldn't fall off.

"Damn it, Celica get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Ragna yelled in frustration.

"Oh don't be such a worry-wort, Ragna I'm fine." Celica said with a careless smile.

Celica then surprisingly jumped off the ledge which caused Ragna to panic.

'Shit, if she dies then the bomb in my arm is gonna blow.' Ragna thought.

Ragna was blackmailed into staying by Celica's side by Kokonoe who told him that if he went more than 8 metres away from her, then a bomb inside his left arm would be detonated and kill him. However because Celica's magic can stop the Azure Grimoire from working, Ragna's right arm and eye are non-functional while near her meaning Ragna's options in this situation were limited. However just before Celica hit the ground, she was caught by someone.

It was large female android with grey, white and black designs. She had black hair with a spark plug coming out of the back of her head, red glowing eyes, two large claws over humanoid arms and had a slim design unlike Ignis. This was Minerva, an imitation of the Nox Nyctores Nirvana who was created by Kokonoe to protect Celica.

Minerva put Celica down and simply started at the girl while Celica smiled back at the android.

"Thank you, Minerva." Celica said. "See, Ragna? I'm fine with you and Minerva protecting me."

Ragna just sighed in frustration as he walked towards the two.

Meanwhile Kokonoe and Kagura were speaking with one another about the energy signature she found and how she sent a group of agents to find out the source but that they have all been killed all while Hibiki was ordering the soldiers to make preparations for the tournament.

"All dead? Are you serious?" Kagura said with his eyes widened.

"Yeah and what's really a pain is that the signal is on the move somehow but I had no conclusions at to what it could be." Kokonoe answered.

"So what happens now?" Said Kagura as he flicked back his hair.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see-"

(Play AC/DC- Shoot to Thrill)

Just before Kokonoe could finish her sentence, loud music started to play from every speaker in the Yabiko Headquarters. Kagura almost tripped over from the sudden blast of music, Hibiki simply just turned around intrigued, Noel and Jin stopped sparring after hearing the music play and while Noel and Makoto was startled by it, Jin simply stood there puzzled. Ragna turned over to face the direction of the music and just stood there looking puzzled and Celica just listened in to it and was actually amused by it. Kokonoe however, was not at all pleased. Her cat ears flop down in and she gritted her teeth as her anger began to rise. She even snapped the lollipop she was sucking on in two with her cat-like fangs.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Kokonoe said trying to keep calm as her fury grew.

"Hey, wait a minute." Kagura said. "I think I've heard this song before. My grandfather listened to this when he was younger. AC/DC was it?"

A few seconds, someone then entered the coliseum. To everyone, excluding Kokonoe's, surprise, it was Lucius who popped out with a pair of black shades and was dancing to the rhythm of the AC/DC song.

 _Shoot to thrill, play to kill_

 _Too many women, with too many pills_

 _I said, shoot to thrill, play to kill_

 _I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will_

 _'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill_

 _And I can't get enough, and I can't get my thrill_

 _Cause I shoot to thrill, play it again_

Lucius at the last verse, stook his arm up in the air and then pulled out his Walkman and pressed pause on it, stopping the music completely.

"Yeah! Now that is real music!" Lucius said with a laugh as he took off the shades.

Kagura just looked at Lucius with confusion, Hibiki just stood there unfazed, Ragna and Jin thought the guy looked like an idiot doing such a stupid performance, Noel saw Lucius and looked at him confused while Makoto stared at him with daring eyes and thinking he was hot and Celica looked at Lucius with beams in her eyes thinking he was cool. Kokonoe however was nearly at her boiling point as her tails began to stand on end. Lucius then looked at Kokonoe with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?"

Wrong answer. Kokonoe then delivered a powerful punch to Lucius' stomach which caused him to widen his eyes in shock and fall over. Kokonoe then walked over to the man and grabbed him by the collar and started at him with a face of pure rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?" Kokonoe screamed in rage at Lucius.

"Hey, hey easy!" Lucius said not wanting to try and make his friend even angrier.

"WHY DID YOU PLAY THAT SONG!?" Yelled Kokonoe.

"Because the other stuff playing was boring and full of shit!"

"Do you realise how suspicious it is when people hear you playing music from over 200 years ago?!"

"At least I have respect for the classics. Have you listened to music today? Its' all the same shit, all done by the same production company and everything!"

"That's not the point! We can't have people finding out we're here, dumbass!"

"Well excuse me for trying to remember the good old days!"

Kokonoe and Lucius argued back and forth as the other just looked in confusion.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Ragna said to Kagura.

"Beats me. Kokonoe doesn't tell me everything." Kagura replied.

Lucius and Kokonoe then simply turned away from each other coldly and crossed their arms in frustration. Kagura's patience was running out however.

"Okay time out! Who the hell is this guy, Kokonoe?" Kagura yelled.

The two humanoid animals then turned to face the others as they began to explain. Lucius then spoke.

"Lucius Bludez, I'm Kokonoe's best friend!" Lucius said proudly.

"KOKONOE'S WHAT?!" Kagura, Ragna, Jin, Noel and Makoto yelled out with eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"That's right me and Kokonoe here are best buds. We've through hell and back together."

"What? As if." Kagura said sceptical of the man's claims. "Come on, Kokonoe has no friends, only allies, pawns and minions. No offense, Makoto."

Makoto simply frowned at Kagura for his comment.

"He's telling the truth." Kokonoe said with a blank expression.

Kagura was in disbelief of this new information. He almost fainted from the absurdity of it.

"Oh that's so cute!" Noel said with joy and excitement. "Even Professor Kokonoe has friends."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kokonoe said frustrated. "I have plenty of friends there's Tager, Litchi and there was Roy."

As she said that, Tager appeared out of nowhere and said,

"Us friends? That's a scary thought."

Then Tager simply disappeared.

"They worked under you, Kokonoe. And from what I remember, you didn't treat them like equals." Lucius added.

"I still cared for their well-being!" The scientist replied angrily.

"Okay, I think we're a little off-track here." Ragna added as he stepped forward. "Who exactly are you?"

"You want the long answer or short answer?" Lucius asked as reached into his coat to try and find something.

"Just answer the damn question!" Ragna yelled as he started to get angry.

"I'm a chimera." Lucius answered simply as he was looking inside his coat.

"A chimera? As in a monster with the head of lion and goat and a snake for a tail?" Jin added coldly.

"You're thinking of the original one. I'm a humanoid variant." Said the chimera as he found what he was looking for in his coat, a packet of what appeared to be cigarettes.

He then took out one of them and placed it in his mouth and with a snap of his finger; a blue flame appeared on the tip of his finger which lit it. Lucius then gripped it with his fingers, inhaled and exhaled, puffing smoke out of his mouth while pulling the bud out.

"It's that a smoke?" Makoto asked in curiosity.

"No, it's a blunt." Lucius replied as he took another hit from it.

"A blunt?" Noel said confused by the terminology of the substance he was smoking.

"A bud, a joint, Kush, weed, pot, hash, Cannabis, Marijuana." Lucius answered as he continued to smoke.

"Marijuana was outlawed worldwide after the NOL was formed." Jin stated as he simply crossed his arms. "How you obtained such a tabooed substance is shocking."

"I grow it, Einstein." Lucius said getting irritated by Jin's snarky comments. "And the reason why it was banned was because it could have saved dozens of lives without the use of Ars Magus and it wouldn't cost much either, but they weren't haven any of that shit, so the fuckers said, 'If people are suddenly feeling better because of Cannabis then we healers would be out of business.'

As Lucius took another puff of his joint, a feeling came over him which caused his eyes to widen. Lucius turned around looking into the sky with a concerned and even frightened look.

"Lucius, what's wrong?" Kokonoe asked.

"No, no, no that can't be right." Lucius said as he looked to the sky.

As the chimera looked to the sky, a buzzing noise could be heard from Kokonoe's pocket. She then reaching inside her pants and pulled out a small device. She turned on the device and was shocked at what she saw.

"What the? These readings are off the charts. Lucius are you getting this?"

Lucius' eyes then turn from blue to red in which he saw a strange and powerful sight. They were two large pillars colliding with each other. One was a golden powerful light and the other a purple and dark murky presence. Sweat drops began to form on his face as he tried to keep calm.

"Impossible! Is this a harmonic convergence?"

After a few minutes, the pillars disappeared and the energy that Lucius was sensing has vanished. Lucius' eye reverted back to blue and to a more calm demeanour and look at Kokonoe.

"Talk. Now."

Kokonoe then showed Lucius on her scanner, the energy signature from before.

"3 days ago, this signal appeared in the ruins of Ibukido. I sent a team of agents to find out the source of this energy but 24 hours later, I got a phone call saying they were all found dead in the last known location of the energy signature."

"Last known location?" Lucius asked as he crushed his joint with his right hand.

"For some reason, the signature is moving. Last known location of it was a route leading to Naobi."

Lucius then placed his hand on his chin as he began to think.

'This signature is similar to one of the energies during that convergence.'

"I'll need some time to identify the exact form of energy that it produces." Lucius stated.

"I think we can afford that." Kokonoe replied.

"Um hello? Other people here!" Kagura said trying to remind the two friends that there were other people there.

"Right. Anyway back to what I saying before this idiot interrupted us." Kokonoe said while pointing at Lucius. "I have a solution of identifying the energy signature and you're looking at it."

Kagura stared at Lucius for a second until it clicked.

"You mean this guy is going to do it?" Kagura said in shock and disbelief.

"Yep, you're looking at the world's greatest physicist." Kokonoe said.

"Wait, this guy is a physicist?" Ragna asked. "It doesn't exactly look the part."

"Appearance can be deceiving ya know." Lucius said coldly. "And I'm also a botanist."

"Do you seriously expect us to trust this guy despite knowing little to nothing about him?" Kagura asked Kokonoe.

"I trust Lucius more than person in this entire world." Kokonoe said confidently. "Whether you trust him or not is no concern of mine."

Kokonoe and Lucius then walked off as Kagura tried to process what just happened.

 **Naobi, Present Time**

Izanagi and Jubei, after a long and restless journey, had finally to the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi. The city was a large and technological marvel with clear skies as the ray of the sun passed over it. It looked similar to Kagutsuchi but was more rounded and had more NOL influence due to it being the headquarters of the Zeroth Squadron, the force who are sent to personally punish or kill traitors.

"Woah, this place is huge." Izanagi muttered ash he looked around the large city.

"Yeah, out of the all the Hierarchical Cities, Naobi is the third largest." Jubei stated as they walked. "So, what exactly are you looking to do here, Izanagi?"

Izanagi then looked at the ground with a disappointed face.

"Naobi isn't where I have to go." Izanagi said. "I have to go to Okoto."

"Why do you need to go there?" Jubei asked confused.

Izanagi then recalled his vision of the Imperator in his mind and simply sighed.

"I was sent to find someone and…take them out, but I honestly don't want to go through with it." Izanagi answered.

"I see." Said Jubei. "And who were you sent to kill?"

Before Izanagi could give an answer, he saw something falling from the sky. It appeared human-shaped but much larger and was heading straight for him and Jubei. Izanagi started to panic and as quick as lightning as able to move away from the incoming figure and move Jubei out of way's harm. Jubei then looked at Izanagi with a confused expression.

"Sorry, I had to move you before he crushed us." Izanagi answered.

"Before who?" Jubei asked.

Izanagi pointed in front of them and there standing right in front of the beast-kin and living weapon was the tall, red bulking cyborg known as Tager. Tager then looked as Izanagi and Jubei as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hmm, to think that the owner of that higher-dimensional energy was a kid." Tager stated bluntly.

Izanagi began to flare up in anger from Tager's statement.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING A KID, ASSHOLE?! DIDN'T YOU MOTHER EVER TELL YOU THAT APPEARANCES CAN BE DECEIVING?!"

'Shit! I forgot that this guy hates it when you call him a kid.' Jubei thought as a sweatdrop ran down his face.

Tager also started to sweat and then tried to calm Izanagi down.

"Now, now let's try to stay calm here." Tager said putting his hands up in a submissive manner. "It was my mistake calling you a kid. I'm sorry just please try to calm yourself."

Izanagi then took a deep breath and began to slowly reclaim his cool.

"You good, Izanagi?" Jubei asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Izanagi said stubbornly. "Who is this guy?"

Jubei stared at Tager with a slight frown and crossed his arms.

"One of Kokonoe's lap dogs. The Red Devil Tager was it?"

"That is correct, Jubei of the Six Heroes." Tager answered calmly.

"What's your business here, cyborg?" Said Jubei as he reached for his swords.

"My business does not concern you right now. I am here for him."

Tager pointed at Izanagi as he stated his intentions. Izanagi pointed to himself in confusion.

"You want me?" He asked.

"Yes, you." Tager answered as adjusted his glasses.

"What about him?" Izanagi said while pointing to Jubei.

"I don't think so, fella." Jubei said as sighed in anxiousness. "If Kokonoe's there, then I doubt she would want to see me."

Izanagi then scratched his head as he began to think.

'Maybe this could work to my advantage. If this guy takes him with him, then I won't have to go to Okoto and confront the Imperator.'

"Alright, I'm all yours, Satan." Izanagi said with a smile.

"Satan? You know that I'm not actually a demon right?" Tager said with a confused look.

"Yeah, right." Izanagi said as he sighed in relief. "Well, it was nice travelling with you, Jubei. I hope we meet again sometime."

"Likewise, fella." Jubei said as he smiled. "Oh by the way, Red Devil if you do see Kokonoe, tell her we need to talk."

"I doubt she will listen if it's from you, but I'll do my best to deliver to message." Tager replied.

Izanagi walked over to Tager and just stared at the giant cyborg.

"So how does this work? Do I get on your or your shoulder? Grab on to a leg or what?" The boy asked the cyborg.

Tager just picked up Izanagi and placed on his shoulder and the two headed off.

Jubei then sighed as he began to think.

'Just what could you want with a guy like Izanagi, Kokonoe?'

 **Yabiko, 30 minutes earlier**

In Kagura's office, Lucius was sitting on a table with various bits of equipment and data as Kokonoe and Kagura simply stood there in front of him. Lucius then looked at the stuff curiously as he placed his hand on his chin.

"Well? What's your opinion?" Kokonoe asked as she took out one of her lollipops.

Lucius took extended one of his tails on to the table and used it to move one of the computer screens closer to him so he could look at the data more clearly.

"Does he always use his tails like appendages?" Kagura asked slightly creeped out by Lucius' actions.

"Get used to it, it can multi-task when he uses more than just his hands." Kokonoe said with a blank face. "Also, I use my tails to grab things as well. I don't as much because they almost got cut off a few times."

"Well, there's one thing I can definitely identify about this energy signature." Lucius said as looked straight into the screen.

"And that is…?" Kokonoe asked.

"It's not from the first three dimensional plains." Lucius said. "I doesn't identify with any of those types."

"Wait. Dimensions, plains, types? And what exactly does that mean?" Kagura asked confused by all of this scientific stuff.

Lucius stood up and began to explain.

"What if I told you that we are only standing within one dimension of reality? What if I told you that there was more than just one dimension?"

"Yeah, I'm aware that there is more than one world. There's also the Boundary as well." Kagura replied.

"No, you're talking about an entirely separate reality, a different universe from our own. The Boundary is more or less a gateway to other universes or timelines but what I am talking about is dimensions." Lucius replied unsurprised by his ignorance.

"Within our universe, there are 12 dimensional plains that make it up, each possessing different properties, rules, functions and even life forms of their own."

Lucius takes out a piece of paper and begins drawing 12 lines on the paper with two curved lines on the sides.

"Imagine that this is the universe and its inner-workings." Lucius said he began to label to first three lines. "These are the first three dimensions that scientists call the Matter triad, the dimensions that possess physical matter and energy."

Lucius points to the first line labelled 'physical plain'.

"This is the first dimension, the Physical Plain. It is where gravity and physics help tie down physical objects and people down to the universe without disrupting the balance. It is where physical matter can be quantified and stored."

"So gravity comes from this dimension?" Kagura asked Lucius.

"More or less."

Lucius then pointed at the second line which was labelled 'elemental plain'.

"This is the second dimension, the Elemental Plain. Every element in our universe comes from this dimension exists here. Fire, Water, Earth and Air. Whenever the elements are manifested, they tap into this dimension for energy."

"So then what's the third one?" Kagura says as he points to the third line which is labelled 'hybrid plain'. "Hybrid Plain?"

"The third dimension." Kokonoe added. "It's the dimension that were seeing right now. Most life forms exist here. It's called the Hybrid Plain because it is a combination of the first two dimensions overlapping each other to create this plain of existence."

"So if this energy isn't from this dimension, then where is it from?" Kagura asked.

"Most likely the fifth dimension, the Spiritual Plain." Lucius replied as he pointed to the fifth line above the Hybrid Plain and another one labelled 'astral plain'. "It's where all spirits originate from. A dimension where the deceased and higher-entities interact."

"And what gives you that impression?" Kokonoe asked.

"This energy signature is something else." Lucius said baffled by it. "It's immensely powerful from what I can see and to top it off, it's sentient."

"Sentient? So it is a life form that's giving off the energy." Kokonoe said as she sucked on her lollipop.

"I was under that impression when that harmonic convergence happened." Lucius explained. "You see when two opposite energies of equal power become close enough to each other, their powers collide with one another and create a connection."

"So a guy is running around out there with this kind of power at his fingertips? Sounds pretty scary." Kagura said nervously.

"On the contrary, this is actually good from what I see." Lucius said as he held up the data. "This individual is emitting light and possibly creation energy."

"So that means we might have a potential ally." Kokonoe stated as she reached for her cell phone. "Tager, come on."

"I here you loud and clear, Kokonoe." Tager said from the other line. "What's the situation?"

"We have a positive ID on the energy signature. Is a life form generating light-based energy meaning that we can get our hands on the bastard, we may have an ally against the Imperator."

"So does that mean you wish for me to retrieve the subject?" Tager asked.

"Correct, head for Naobi ASAP. Kokonoe out." Kokonoe as she turned her phone off. "Tager will retrieve our mysterious new friend."

"Good, better than the NOL corrupting them." Lucius nodded as he took out one of his joints and lit it.

Kagura then placed his hand on his chin trying to think.

'So far, so good. If this guy we find is really what Lucius claims to be, we could have a potential ally for the rebellion.' Kagura's eyes then widen at a sudden realisation.

"Wait, you said convergence, two opposites colliding with one another." Kagura said slightly getting nervous. "Then who's the other person?"

Lucius sighed as smoked his joint.

"I knew someone would mention that." Lucius said he took out the data of the convergence. "As we know, our potential ally is the positive energy that clashed here as their energy is light and possibly creation given the circumstances and level of power."

"And the other one?" Kagura asked.

"Negative. Darkness and death within energy of identical nature." Lucius said. "And I know who gave out that dark energy."

"Who?" Kokonoe asked.

Lucius took a puff from his joint and then looked at Kagura and Kokonoe with a serious blank face.

"Hades Izanami."

 **10 minutes later**

Lucius was walking in the hallways of the building as smoked a joint. He then thought of something he hadn't thought of in a while: the past.

 _It was on a hillside somewhere around Torifune. A large beautiful field of grass and flowers that went out for miles. There lying in the middle was a young Lucius who looked around 12 to 15. His hair was slightly shorter and tied into a ponytail and he wore a black Chinese coat, a white sash around his waist, grey gi pants and brown sandals. The young chimera just laid there in silence with his eyes closed and relaxed._

 _"Lucius!"_

 _A female voice called out his name caused him to open his blue eyes and shoot his body upwards and turned around the face the direction of the voice. Standing there was a young Kokonoe looking teenaged as well. Her hair was also shorter and only reached down to her shoulders and she wore a white coat with black trimming and paw-themed sleeves, a red skirt and white boots with paw-themed caps and black stockings._

 _"Kokonoe?" Lucius said as he stood up facing her._

 _"I knew I would find you here." Kokonoe said with a shy smile. "The den- mother was looking for you."_

 _Lucius frowned and turned his gaze away from the beast-kin girl._

 _"Great! What does that hag think I did this time?"_

 _"You almost killed another kid in school today, remember?" Kokonoe said with worry in her voice._

 _"He was pulling on your tails; I would've killed him if you hadn't stopped me!"_

 _"Lucius, I know that you hate school and the orphanage but what else can we do?"_

 _"We run away, just the two of us." Lucius said as he turned around. "All these rules, regulations and racism towards us! Why should we have to deal with that?"_

 _"But I want to be a scientist!" Kokonoe stated. "I need to go to school to make that a reality, go to college and earn a PhD."_

 _Lucius then took Kokonoe's hand in his palm and looked her in the eyes causing the girl to blush._

 _"A piece of paper doesn't make you a scientist, Koko. It's the knowledge and experience that does."_

 _Kokonoe's face went even redder._

 _"Don't call me that." She said flushed. "You haven't called me 'Koko' since elementary."_

 _"Huh, well I sometimes hear you say 'Liu' under your breath." Lucius said with a smile._

 _Kokonoe's face became even redder as she slightly turned away from his gaze._

 _"N-n-no I don't! You're just hearing things." The beast-kin girl said flushed._

 _"Hahahahaha!" Lucius laughed with delight which caused Kokonoe to punch him in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground._

 _Lucius became silent as he gazed upon the blue sky._

 _"I'm telling you, Kokonoe labels and titles don't mean shit. But I won't force you to do anything you don't wanna do." Lucius said as he faced Kokonoe and pointed to her._

 _"Where ever you go, I go. You and me against the world." Lucius said as he placed his hand on his heart. "That is a promise."_

 _Kokonoe then stood there in silence and after a few seconds, let out a little smile and nodded her_

 _head._

Lucius then came back to reality as he realised he was walking in circles. He stopped and smelled the air and then turned around as he began walking again.

"Us against the world eh, Kokonoe?" Lucius muttered to himself. "When all this is over, I will make amends for what I did to you."

Lucius then walked into what appeared to be a sparring room in which a few people we currently occupying. Ragna and Jin were trading blows with their swords while Noel, Makoto and Celica were watching the action.

"Go Ragna, kick his butt!" Celica yelled.

Ragna and Jin circled each like other like sharks as they clashed their blades with one another and evaded each attacks. Jin shot an ice shard at the Grim Reaper but he was able to intercept it and slice it in half with his sword. Jin stabbed the ground with Yukianesa which caused the ground beneath him to be covered in ice which then manifested into a powerful wave of frost and snow.

"Shit!" Ragna yelled as he dodged the wave at just the right time.

However, before Ragna could react, Jin used a powerful drop kick on his older brother which knocked him down for the count. Ragna then began to breathe heavily as he pull himself back up.

"Your still not strong enough, brother." Jin said with a twisted smile. "How can I kill you if you can fight with your full strength?"

"Damn it, Jin! Quick being a creep!" Ragna said angrily as he put his sword away.

"Ragna, are you okay?" Celica said as she rushed to the SS-Class Criminal's side.

"I'm fine." Ragna said as he gripped his chest in pain.

Celica then spread her palms around Ragna and created a powerful green light that surrounded his body.

"Don't worry, Ragna I'll heal you up."

After a few seconds, the light faded away and Ragna was able to stand up straight. He felt no more pain in his system and was back to peak condition, minus his right arm and eye.

"Thanks." Ragna said in which Celica simply replied with a smile.

"So that's healing magic? I have to say, it's more colourful than I thought but I guess beggars can't be choosers." Lucius said as he entered the room with a sarcastic clap.

"What are you doing here?" Ragna asked bluntly.

"Came to see the show and I've got to say, you've got some spirit." Lucius said as he looked at the five youths. "You all have a lot of potential that I can sense in each of you."

"What do you mean 'sense'?" Makoto asked confused.

"Well, my beast-kin compatriot, it means that I have the ability to sense the energy that flows within life. With training any person is capable of doing this but most lack the dedication or will to do so."

Lucius' eyes flashed red as he saw bright auras emanating from the five's bodies. Jin's aura was light blue and had traces of white light surrounding it and it had a calm but strong personality. Ragna's aura was red and black and flared up like a ferocious fire and had an angry and intense feeling.

Makoto had an orange aura that was energetic but friendly and flared around like a calm fire. Celica's aura was green and larger than the others indicating a large amount of life force energy and had kind and motherly feeling to it. Finally Noel's aura was a bright and radiant blue that was very large and wild but it had a calm and almost frightened feeling coming from it.

"I have to say, your auras are quite interesting and pretty strong though some are indeed larger and more peculiar than most." Lucius said as he looked at Noel. "The Azure. The power of a god and beyond."

Lucius walked over to Noel and stared at her for a few seconds which cause the girl to become nervous.

"I heard a lot about you, Noel Vermillion. The Successor of the Azure, the 12th Prime Field Device. Your existence was what broke the loop on this world."

"Uh, thanks I guess?" Noel said nervously.

Lucius then came closer to Noel and began to sniff her like a dog. Noel began to blush and embarrassment. Makoto began to become a little angry from the chimera's sudden act.

"Hey, what the hell are doing with Noel?" Makoto asked angrily.

"Smelling her." Lucius said bluntly. "You can tell a lot from a person by their scent."

Lucius then backed away from Noel and then began to think.

"Fear." Lucius said. "I smell a lot of fear from you. You don't want to let your friends down but you cling on to these doubts. You scared, I can see that from your scent and aura but there is great power within you. Use it but don't let it consume you."

Noel silently nodded and back away.

"Now then, you two." Lucius said as he pointed at Jin and Ragna. "You look like you pretty strong. Come at me."

"What?" Both of them said.

"I wanted to spar with you both. From what I hear, you both have great power within you. I'm interested to see the Power of Order and Azure Grimoire in action."

"You want to fight us?" Ragna asked.

"Of course I do! You'll both do as a warm-up after two and years of being asleep."

Jin and Ragna became annoyed at the chimera for calling them a 'warm-up'. Ragna angrily then rushed at Lucius with his fist extended.

"Alright then you bastard, if it's a warm-up you want, then you get it!"

Ragna then threw his fist directly at Lucius but it was stopped by something soft and thin. It was one of Lucius' tails that blocked Ragna's punch which surprised him, Jin and the girls.

"He caught his punch with one of his tails?" Noel said shocked.

"I told you that this was a warm-up.' Lucius said as he pushed Ragna back with the tail. "Using my fists would be overkill on the likes of you."

Ragna then pulled out his sword and began to start swinging away in which each blow was parried by Lucius's tails then the chimera smacked Ragna in the face with a free tail which knocked him to the ground. Jin then rushed in pulling out Yukianesa and tried to cut off Lucius' tails but he quickly dodged each attack and then tripped him over with his tails.

The two brothers then attacked the chimera from each angle but he kept on dodging with lightning-fast reflexes and countering with his tails. Ragna and Jin then prepared to charge into Lucius but he disappeared with a blue flash which caused the two to knock into each other.

'What the? Where'd he go?" Ragna yelled angrily.

"Over here."

Ragna and Jin looked to the right of them where they saw Lucius sitting down rolling a joint with a arrogant smile on his face. This only pissed off the two brothers more. The two then charge towards him with blade in hand but as they were about to reach him, Lucius stuck his palm out at them in which a slight blue aura emanating from his body. Then after a few seconds, an intense invisible wave shot out of his palm, blowing Ragna and Jin several metres away from him and to the other side of the room.

"Ragna! Major Kisaragi!" Noel yelled as the girls then rushed to their side.

Celica went over to them and used her magic to heal their wounds.

'That was amazing!" Makoto said in excitement. "You beat both Major Kisaragi and Ragna in one move."

Lucius just shrugged as he began to smoke his joint.

"Pathetic. I heard many things about the both of you and I honestly, I'm disappointed." Lucius said with a serious look on his face. "When I saw you, I expected warriors but you are just boys pretending to be warriors. You are unfocused and undisciplined."

"And just the hell does that mean, pothead?" Ragna yelled angrily. "And how did you do that move before?"

"I would like to know as well." Jin said bluntly. "It felt like no Ars Magus and Magic I have ever felt before. Not to mention there was no Seithr coming from your body when do did so."

'You think I use those horrid arts?" Lucius said as he began to laugh at the brothers' ignorance.

"I guess Seithr really has corrupted the minds of this world. Humanity clearly has forgotten many of the ancient practices of the world before the Black Beast."

Lucius then placed his palms together and then extended them out and moved them in a spiral formation which then created a current of blue energy from his body.

"Thousands of years ago, humanity discovered a way to tap into the energy that flows in their body and uses it to enhance their capabilities or perform techniques for defense, combat or even healing." Lucius stated as he moved his arms creating more energy.

"You mean practices like meditation and martial arts?" Jin asked.

"That's right." Lucius answered. "That in ancient times, these teachings allowed a person to draw energy directly from the body and into the air and created various techniques and abilities."

Lucius stopped moving his arms and then placed them in his lap in which a blue energy sphere hover over his arms.

"In many cultures it was called Chi, Ki, Life force, Prana, Spirit or Aether. But I simply call it the Essence. It is the building block of the universe and the energy that flows through all things that live and even things that don't. "

"Sounds a little like Magic." Celica said staring at the blue orb.

"No, it's not Magic." Lucius said as he made the orb dissolve into nothing. "Magic takes energy from other dimensions and channels it into spells. The Essence is taking the energy that surrounds life and transforming it and shaping it into something else."

"So how exactly can it rival something like my Nox Nyctores or Ars Magus?" Jin asked.

"Well first, spiritual energy is clean and doesn't contaminate its surroundings. Second, you're drawing energy from the soul directly which is stronger than any external force like Seithr." Lucius said as he stood up and began to concentrate.

A blue aura then appears around his body in which Lucius then assumed a stance.

"Also unlike Ars Magus and a Nox Nyctores which relies on Seithr in the air, the Essence is depended on the physical capabilities of the user and their mind and willpower."

"Which means you must be pretty damn strong if you could knock us down which just a gesture." Ragna said frustrated.

Lucius smiled and then sat down again as he smoked another joint.

"Ever since I was young, I had natural affinity with the Essence. I could always see the energy around me and I could tap in to its power even when I didn't mean to. I did need training, I admit, to control properly so I did. I read books in the library near my orphanage. Hell, I stole them and used their principles to learn how to control my body's energy."

Lucius looked at Ragna with a stern face.

"Ragna the Bloodedge. I have heard much from Kokonoe about you. Defeating Yuki Terumi and restoring Noel Vermillion is no easy task. But obviously there are some flaws with you." Lucius said as he took another whiff of his joint.

"And was that, chimera?" Ragna asked.

"Obviously you have been told many times to not think of the Azure Grimoire as your own. It's true honestly because there is more to you than meets the eye."

Lucius then took out a bottle of unknown liquid from his coat and began to drink it. He then stopped to look at Ragna.

"As you may know, the Azure Grimoire grants the user the Drive Soul Eater, allowing them to slowly drain away their life force and eventually their soul. Because of this, I can assume you're not a natural Drive user, correct?"

Ragna simply nodded in silence.

"That's good."

This answer shocked a few of the people in the room.

"Um, how exactly is that a good thing?" Makoto asked again confused.

"Look, I'm sorry to say this but Drive users are weak. There far frailer and physically vulnerable than a non-Drive user." Lucius said. "They can't develop when they reach a certain point because Ars Magus is lethal towards the body in high amounts but with things like Magic and Essence, the body can reach limits far beyond what they thought possible. That goes for both of you, Ragna and Celica."

Ragna and Celica pointed to each in confusion.

"Celica, you're power comes from Magic which means you lack a Drive. No to mention your natural healing abilities means your life force energy is off the charts."

"Wow, you really think so?" Celica asked with a smile on her face.

"I know so; I feel it and see it on you." Lucius said and then gave her a gesture to come in closer in which she did. "Also I know how and why you're here. I don't fully agree with Kokonoe about this but let's just hope it doesn't come to 'that'."

"Okay." Celica said as she moved back to where she was before.

"Ragna, though you technically have a Drive now because of that arm of yours, you're still not a natural Drive user and you will grow stronger regardless."

Suddenly, Lucius heard a buzzing noise from his coat. He then put his hand inside his coat and pulled out a cell phone and placed it next to his ear.

"Yeah?" Lucius asked.

"Tager found the subject." Kokonoe said from the other line. "He'll be back soon."

"Right. I'll head over now." Lucius said as he turned off the phone and placed it back in his coat.

"Well kiddies, I have to go but I will catch up with you later." Lucius said as he began to walk out of the sparring room. "And Ragna, if you wanna learn more about your own power, you know where to find me."

 **I'm surprised that people followed or fav'd this story, but I'm glad. If you want me to keep going just say so. The truth is that I've already written a fair bit of this story and I waiting for people to get invested in this. So just give me the word and I'll publish more.**


	4. Reality and Fiction

**So I got a few reviews which has convinced me to keep going. Anyway, if anybody has any suggestions. Please write them in your review.**

 **Yabiko, Present Time**

After a long yet surprisingly not day-wasting journey, Tager had finally made it back to Yabiko with the man known as Orion Izanagi. The two made their way inside the headquarters in order to meet with Kokonoe and Kagura. Tager looked at Izanagi with a slight bit of confusion which caused him to say something.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tager said.

"What is it?" Izanagi said with a serious look.

"Why did you agree to come with me so willingly? All of the people I try to bring in always resist and fight me but you didn't. Why is that?"

"I not really one for fighting so talking things out is more my style." Izanagi answered. "Also, let's just say I on my way to do something I really didn't want to do so in a way, you kinda saved me there."

"I see." Tager said with a surprised look on his face. "Anyway, we're here."

Tager then walked towards a door going into Kagura's office. The two then walked into the office in which the people waiting inside was Kagura and Kokonoe, who were simply standing, Hibiki, near Kagura's desk, and Lucius who was sitting in the corner smoking a joint.

"Kokonoe, I have brought back the subject who possessed the energy signature." Tager said.

The others then turned to face Tager and Izanagi.

"Good work, Tager. Go down stairs for a recharge." Kokonoe ordered.

Tager then nodded and walked off to the lab. The rest of the group were simply looking at him, both surprised and intrigued.

"You're Kokonoe? I gotta say, I was expecting someone more intimidating." Izanagi said.

"Well, we didn't expect the owner of such a high power to be a kid." Kagura added.

Big mistake.

"OH I'M A KID NOW, IS THAT RIGHT, SHITHEAD?! COULD A KID DISEMBOWEL YOU FASTER THAN CAN COMPREHEND?!" Izanagi yelled furiously.

"Dude, calm down." Kagura said nervously waving his arms in surrender. "Look I'm sorry I called you a kid, just please don't make a scene."

Izanagi took a deep breath and began to revert to his more quiet self.

"Why am I a kid to you people? I was created during the first loop."

This sudden fact caused everyone in the room's eyes to widen.

"Wait a minute." Lucius said as he stood up. "Did you say 'the first loop'?"

"I suppose I should start with some introductions." Izanagi said as he took a deep breath and stared at the group of allies.

"My name is Orion Izanagi. I was created by Takamagahara to destroy my opposite, the Imperator."

Everyone in the room except Lucius looked at Izanagi with a shocked expression.

"Did you say the Imperator?" Kagura said completely in disbelief and confusion.

'Yes, I did. I was created with the purpose of ending her." Izanagi answered.

"Figures." Lucius said. "Two beings of opposite power and purpose made to kill each other."

"So Takamagahara made you to try and beat death incarnate?" Kokonoe asked as he sucked on her lollipop.

"Unfortunately yes, Takamagahara created me. In a way they are my parent." Izanagi answered as he brushed his bangs out of his face. "This body is artificial and was made specifically to inhabit my soul. It's not as fancy as a Prime Field Device but it's good for housing a power like mine."

"So you're aware of things like Prime Field Devices, Nox Nyctores and Ars Magus?" Kagura asked.

Izanagi nodded in agreement.

"I was built by a super-computer-ish god, the information they have is what I have. Granted there are pieces of information I don't have access to now that Takamagahara is offline but basically I know enough."

Lucius then stood up and put out his joint and crushed it in his palm.

"Good, meaning that we don't have to explain a ton of shit."

"I'm not omniscient you know, I can't just know everything." Izanagi said. "I said who I was so you introduce yourself for a start."

"Sorry about that." Kagura said as began to ease up and started to smile. "Anyway, I'm Kagura Mutsuki, Colonel of the Praetorian Guard, head of the Mutsuki Clan and leader of the Duodecim. But no need for formalities so you can just call me Kagura; Welcome to Yabiko, Izanagi."

"Thanks." Izanagi said with a smile.

Hibiki stepped forward and placed his arm against his chest in a formal manner.

"I am Hibiki Kohaku, Kagura's secretary and servant to the Mutsuki Clan." Hibiki said as he bowed in a formal manner.

"Hello there." Izanagi said with slight nervousness.

'This guy, I can feel murderous intent coming off him.' Izanagi thought. 'I'll have to be careful not to piss this guy off.'

Lucius smiled as he extended his arm forward to Izanagi.

"The name's Lucius Bludez, Physicist, Botanist, Chimera you pick which you prefer."

Izanagi extended his own arm and shook Lucius' arm.

"Nice to meet you." Izanagi said while feeling a powerful aura over the chimera.

'This guy is strong, very strong." Izanagi said. 'I could feel power from Kagura and Hibiki but this guy is on a completely different level compare to them.'

"This here is Kokonoe, my colleague and long-time friend. You know that big guy named Tager you met? He works for her." Lucius said as he pointed as the beast-kin scientist.

"Okay then." Izanagi said as he also felt power coming from Kokonoe.

'She also has a fairly high power. Besides her high life force, she appears to be have…Wait, seriously? She has Magic? I didn't think there were any mages left.' Izanagi thought with surprise.

"Anyway, we brought you here to learn your intentions." Kokonoe said bluntly. "You said you were created to kill the Imperator, correct?"

"Yes, it was my 'prime directive' if you want to get technical." Izanagi said with an annoyed tone. "But there were flaws to my 'design'."

"Flaws? From what I've been told, your power is insanely high." Kagura said confused.

"I don't' think he means flaws in strength." Lucius added. "I think he's referring to 'programming'."

"When they made me, I was specifically created to be the opposite of my identical." Izanagi stated. "Now keyword here is 'Opposite' which literally means opposite. I was made male and represent light and creation unlike the Imperator who is darkness and death as well as a female."

"The Imperator lacks emotions and morality." Kokonoe said as she discarded her empty lollipop stick. "But you have them, and that didn't sit right with Takamagahara."

"Yeah. As soon as I developed feelings, they wanted to shut me off and reprogram me, but I was already too powerful for them to fully control by the time it became a problem." Izanagi answered.

"And so they sealed you away." Lucius said as he started smoking another joint.

"Yes they did and buried me in Ibukido. But then someone had to dig me up by blasting the city to hell!" Izanagi said frustrated.

"Let me guess, Takemikazuchi?" Kagura asked.

"That damn thing has an energy beam capable of wiping out entire civilisations from the globe." Lucius stated. "Clearly, that blast wasn't a full force attack."

"My pod was mostly hidden in the ruins however so no one could release me. However you somehow found me and awoke me. Poor bastards." Izanagi said sadly.

"So you did kill those men?" Kagura said shocked.

"When I was awakened, a defense program was triggered which made me kill anything my mind perceived as a threat. Look, I'm a pacifist and care about all forms of life regardless of how there treated or seen. That goes for the Imperator too." Izanagi said.

The last part of the sentence caused the people in the room to react with shock, frustration and disbelief.

"What the hell do you mean by that? The Imperator is a monster!" Kagura said in a serious tone.

"Monster is a relative term." Said the living weapon. "To a canary, a cat is a monster."

"Look I get the whole against killing and for nature thing but you realise who you're talking about, correct?" Kokonoe asked with a frown.

"The Imperator is a death incarnate, a being who has no life, no time or true attachment to the physical plain and who you say you care about her like any other living thing?" Lucius asked. "Aren't you supposed to kill her?"

Izanagi sighed and crossed his arms in frustration.

"I know what I was made to do, but I don't want to kill her. She's my identical, the other half of me. I can feel her in my mind and soul. It's true I feel despair and death coming from her but I see sadness and anger too."

"That's properly the girl named Saya your feeling there." Kokonoe stated. "Terumi and Relius brainwashed her into becoming the Imperator and a vessel for death incarnate."

"I know this doesn't make sense, but I just don't want to be Takamagahara's weapon in war between gods." Izanagi said trying to stay calm. "Besides, can she even be killed? Death is an eternal concept which transcends time and therefore has no limit so how could I or anyone beat that?"

"We actually have a plan to defeat the Imperator and overthrow her with a more suitable person." Kagura stated.

"Not that I think about it, you haven't told me what your plan for defeating her is yet." Lucius said suddenly realising how little he knew. "I mean you've told me a few things but not the whole thing so go ahead, I'm listening."

Kagura and Kokonoe then went through the plan with Izanagi and Lucius. They told the two about Kushinada's Lynchpin and the various things needed to do so as well as getting rid of loose ends.

"Wow, to think such a weapon existed." Izanagi said amazed. "A weapon capable of negating all Seithr on the planet."

"Trust me, dude. I wouldn't have believed either if I hadn't of seen it for my own eyes." Lucius said.

"What a minute you've actually seen the Lynchpin? Since when?" Kagura asked.

"Remember that I and Kokonoe are much older than you humans. In the time we've lived on this planet, we've done many things." Lucius said annoyed by Kagura's ignorance.

"And what things might they be, Chimera?"

A soft feminine voice was heard in the room which caused everyone to turn towards the direction it was coming from and standing there was young girl with pale skin, blonde hair tied into pigtails by black ribbons shaped like rabbit ears and had red piercing eyes. She wore a black Lolita styled dress with red bat and cross motif and white trimming as well as black boots with soles that looked like stilts. This was Rachel Alucard, a powerful vampire and the wielder of the Tsukuyomi Unit.

Next to her with two animals, one was a black cat with red eyes and a red small bat with white eyes. The strangest thing about them was they looked like stuffed animals but were actually Rachel's familiars Nago and Gii with Nago being the cat and Gii the bat.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Rachel." Kokonoe said coldly as she took out another lollipop.

"I wasn't going to drop in until later, but it seems two new performers have entered the stage which caught my curiosity." Rachel said with a high and prideful tone. "And to my surprise it was two beings I thought I would never cross paths with. Takamagahara's soldier and the beast that sleeping deep within him is a rage that could very well trigger an extinction event."

"So we finally meet at last, Rachel Alucard." Lucius said with a half-smile. "So tell me, how is Valkenhayn?"

"He is in top shape as usual and never disappoints when serving me." Rachel replied with a bit of sass.

"That's not what I meant you bitch." Lucius said starting to get angry. "I see you're as annoying as Kokonoe says you are."

"And I see you're as foul-mouthed and angry as I was told." Rachel replied with no sign of change in mood.

"Okay, I'm confused, who is this girl?" Izanagi asked in confusion.

"A pain in the ass, that's who." Lucius said sarcastically.

"Do not pay attention to this ruffian." Rachel said as she turned to look at Izanagi and examined him with grace.

"I see. You are indeed a truly remarkable creature. A being of light and creation like yourself is worth praise." Rachel said as she bowed to Izanagi. "I am Rachel Alucard, head of the Alucard Clan. And I am aware of your name and your purpose, Orion Izanagi."

"Alucard? That's the name of a clan of vampires." Izanagi said surprised. "Does that mean you're related to Clavis Alucard?"

"Yes, he was my father." Rachel said with a smile.

"WHAT?! FATHER?!" Izanagi yelled with his eyes bulging out and his jaw dropped.

'This girl is Clavis Alucard's daughter? There's no data that said that Clavis had any children.' Izanagi thought.

"For a living weapon created by the Takamagahara, you seem to be less-informed than I presumed." Rachel said as he moved with a trail of rose petals. 'Regardless, there lies a great power within you. Should you learn to control it, then not even the Imperator or possibly even the Master Unit could stand in your way."

"I wouldn't go that far as to say I'm a god." Izanagi said scratching the back of his head. "I'm not exactly comfortable with the term."

"Suit yourself, Izanagi." Rachel said as she crossed her arms. "But remember these words well: Where there is beauty and grace in your power, there is darkness and destruction. Though you may possess the power of light, you are not entirely immune from darkness or despair."

"And that means what exactly?" Izanagi asked slightly confused. "I mean I get the whole light and darkness thing but what are you trying to say? That I have darkness as well as light?"

"In a manner of speaking, I advise you to tread carefully when tapping into your powers. I sense a dark side within you, one you may or may not notice yet." Rachel replied.

Kagura then stepped in with a worried and hesitant smile.

"Look, were all properly a little tired and stressed out. Why don't we take a break for a few hours and get back to plans and intentions later?" The Black Knight said trying not to start a conflict.

"I suppose I don't see why not." Kokonoe said as she sighed.

"And at the right time too." Lucius said as looked at the time. "Lunch time."

After a few minutes, Kagura, Hibiki, Kokonoe, Lucius, Izanagi and Rachel made it to the cafeteria where the others consisting of Ragna, Noel, Jin, Makoto and Celica were waiting.

"You took you guys long enough." Makoto said with frustration. "Another minute and we would have had to have Noel's 'death dinner'."

"What do you mean by that, Makoto?" Noel said suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Makoto replied nervously.

Ragna and Rachel's gaze met each other and they stared blankly.

"Rabbit." Ragna said bluntly.

"As always Ragna you are as pathetic as ever." Rachel said as the scent of rose petals filled the room.

Ragna frowned at the vampire's harsh comment. He then turned to look at Izanagi, a face he did not recognise.

"Who's the kid?" Ragna asked.

Kagura, Kokonoe and Lucius facepalmed themselves after he said that. Izanagi's face turned from a straight but gentle look to a face of fury and scorn. However rather than ranting about being called a kid, he instead lunged at Ragna at blinding speed and delivered a powerful punch to his stomach.

The punch sent Ragna flying across the room and slammed his body into the wall. Ragna then got on his feet and stared at Izanagi with anger in his eyes.

"What the hell, asshole?!" Ragna yelled angrily.

"That's my line, dumbass!" Izanagi yelled back.

Ragna took out his sword and began to swing it at Izanagi, but Izanagi swiftly dodged each hit, producing after-images of his movements as he moved. Izanagi spun around Ragna while dodging another sword swipe and then jabbed the Grim Reaper in a pressure point located in the abdomen causing Ragna to fall down on his knees. Izanagi then finished him by hitting his left elbow making him drop his sword and made his arm go limp.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Ragna yelled angrily as he tried to move but only felt pain.

"I struck a few of your pressure points. Your nerves will reconnect in half an hour, maybe shorter if your Azure Grimoire does indeed speed up you healing, but in the meantime, I suggest you don't move or else you'll pull something." Izanagi explained as he began to calm down.

Celica rushed to Ragna's side with a worried look on her face.

"Ragna! Are you okay?" Celica asked. "Don't worry, I'll heal you."

"That won't be necessary." Izanagi said. "Like I said, the nerves will reconnect soon don't waste your Magic on him."

Celica turned to Izanagi and had a frown on her face.

"Why did you do this to Ragna? He wasn't trying to pick a fight!"

Izanagi scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that, I sometimes lose my temper when people call me a kid."

"What do mean sometimes? You lose your shit every time." Lucius, Kokonoe and Kagura said in sync.

"Anyway, this is Izanagi, he's here to help fight the Imperator." Kagura said as he introduced Izanagi to the others.

"Hey! I never said I would help!" Izanagi yelled. "I let that Tager guy bring me here to get away from the Imperator."

"Relax, were not gonna make you do anything you don't want to do." Lucius said. "Now, who's hungry? Because I'm starving."

With that, the alliance all sat down for lunch, though Ragna had to be lifted off the ground and forcibly sat on the table. Because of this, Celica had to feed him herself which did not sit well with Jin. As they ate their lunch, conversations struck up.

"So let me get this straight." Makoto said. "You were made by a computer god to take down the Imperator?"

"Actually, there a triumvirate of AIs but yeah, pretty much." Izanagi answered as he took a bite out of his food.

"What's a tri-um-ver-ete?" Makoto said confused.

"Triumvirate, a group of three powerful individuals with nearly unopposed power." Izanagi stated.

"Good vocabulary." Ragna said sarcastically.

"Are you seriously still mad at him for paralysing you?" Lucius asked as he scoffed down the meat on his plate.

"How I was I supposed to know the guy doesn't like being called a…"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." Izanagi said as his fist surrounded itself in a golden aura of light and energy.

As Izanagi's fist emanated the golden energy, the plate of food in front of him began to warp and tear. After a few seconds, the food transformed into a small fruit tree in a pot. Everyone saw this and looked at the tree shocked and amazed.

"Okay, that's new." Izanagi said as he lifted the fruit tree up and examined it.

"Did he just turn a plate of food into a fruit tree?" Noel asked completely baffled by this transformation.

"I believe so." Jin said. "He somehow was able to manipulate the food on a subatomic level and alter its molecules and transform it into this tree."

"The Power of Creation." Lucius said. "Altering matter is one of your abilities, correct?"

"Yes, if the Imperator is a death incarnate that destroys, I would be the light that creates." Izanagi stated.

Destroy? Create? What are you talking about?" Ragna said slightly annoyed as he began to feel his nerves reconnecting.

"It's duality." Izanagi replied. "You see I was created to be her opposite, her identical, the other half of a whole. The Imperator is death and darkness who seeks to destroy life, but I was made to be light and creation, to give life and create and transform the world around me."

"Are you saying that you and Saya are somehow related?" Ragna asked.

"Saya? Who's Saya?"

"She's my sister! The Imperator!" Ragna said starting to get angry.

"What? The Imperator is a death incarnate. How could your sister be a literal spectre of death?"

"Apparently the NOL calls this guy the Grim Reaper." Lucius said. "Yeah because he doesn't already look like an edge lord."

"Well I suppose that would make some sense, the Grim Reaper being the brother to a goddess of death." Izanagi said.

"I'm not the Grim Reaper! And my sister is not a death god!" Ragna yelled angrily.

"Then how is she the Imperator, shithead?! You're not being very specific!" Izanagi yelled also starting to get angry.

"I don't know how but I know that Saya is the Imperator!" Ragna yelled back.

"Bitch I hope the fuck you do! You be a dead son of a bitch, I tell you that!" Lucius blurted out in a street or African-American sounding accent.

Deadpan silence filled the room as everybody looked at Lucius with a 'WTF' face while Kokonoe just facepalmed herself. Lucius stared blankly until he stared to frown.

"Fuck you people." Lucius said with a grumpy voice. "21st Century for the win!"

'Why is it that I'm somehow friends with this idiot?' Kokonoe thought in frustration.

"Anyway." Kagura said. "So, if this is what you can with plate of food, imagine what he could do to something bigger like an airship or a missile."

"Please, his matter altering is child's play compare to his more god-like powers." Lucius said. "This guy is capable of reality warping."

"Reality warping?" Makoto said. "What's with all these confusing words?"

"I think I've of that term before." Noel said. "But I don't remember what it meant."

Jin just crossed his arms in disbelief.

"Hmph, reality warping is theoretical at best but theirs is no documented cases of it actually happening." Jin said apathetically.

"Really, then what do you call what the Master Unit does?" Ragna said with a smirk.

"You mean the Master Unit can warp reality?" Noel said.

"Yes it can." Kokonoe answered. "Within our world, the Master Unit is considered the strongest reality warper in our dimensional plain. However there are much more powerful beings out there in far off dimensions that make the Master Unit look weak."

"Again, not very knowledgeable with powers." Makoto said getting annoyed. "What is reality warping?"

Rachel stepped forward and started to explain.

"Imagine if you were an artist and there is a canvas with a picture already been previously created. You look at the picture and see various things like a person, trees, buildings and the sun. What if you took a brush and painted a car in front of the person? Though it was not there before, it is now. Now you look at the person, they are frail and small so you take your brush and make it that they are larger and more robust, effectively changing them. Now you see the buildings and don't like the way they obscure the sky so you take a cloth and wipe away the buildings. The buildings are gone and no longer an existing factor in the painting. So what have you done? You created a car; you change a person's appearance and erased buildings. Does this tick with your rodent brain?"

'So it's what, like you're an artist?" Makoto asked.

"What she's trying to say is that those with reality warping can alter the world around them as they see fit. Locations may look different, memories might be lost, new things will be appear out of thin air." Lucius said.

"So it's like a Phenomena Intervention?" Noel asked.

"Yes, but they can only reverse time and manipulate probability by influencing a person's choices." Kokonoe added. "This is more about controlling the world around you rather than controlling time."

"Which means?" Noel and Makoto asked.

"It means that Izanagi is theoretically capable of anything." Lucius said as he pulled out one of his joints. "Manipulating physics and even logic should he use his maximum potential."

"So he's invincible!?" Noel and Makoto said in sync.

"No far from it." Izanagi himself said. "As much as it sounds like it, reality warping isn't omnipotence and has various flaws and weaknesses. For example, I can't use my powers on places with barriers specifically designed to counter reality warping. Plus I'm not really good at controlling them yet and all I can do right now is altering matter. These clothes however are from low-level reality warping though as I materialised them from nothing."

"So give it a try." Lucius said.

"Excuse me?" Izanagi said confused.

"Try some next level reality warping. Just think of something and focus on it." Lucius replied.

Izanagi closed his eyes and began to start breathing. He focused his mind and visualised the thing he wished to change, create or erase. After a few seconds of breathing, Izanagi's body became surrounded in an aura of golden light and energy. Izanagi opened his eyes which were glowing with gold energy. After a while, the golden aura dimmed down and then simply disappeared altogether. Izanagi then stared at the rest of the people in the room and took a deep breath.

"It's done." Izanagi said.

Everyone else looked around the room but saw no difference.

"What are you talking? Nothing changed." Ragna said sceptically.

Izanagi simply sighed.

"Look outside." He said while pointing out the window.

Makoto and Noel walked towards the window and popped their heads outside. What they saw afterwards amazed them beyond belief.

"No freaking way!" Makoto yelled out in amazement.

"Impossible! How is it so clear?" Noel said in disbelief.

"What is it?" Kagura asked.

"See for yourself." Makoto replied.

Kagura looked outside the window and when he saw it, his jaws dropped in amazement. Outside of Yabiko, was a beach. This beach was large and beautiful spanning hundreds of metres and went on for miles. The ocean was clear and blue and for some strange reason there was no Seithr within the beach's area despite there being some around but not in it or on the ocean.

"What the hell? There's a beach right next to Yabiko!" Kagura yelled out in disbelief but also in excitement.

'If there's a beach, then there are half naked girls!' The Black Knight thought gleefully.

"What? That's impossible; Yabiko is nowhere near the ocean." Jin said in disbelief.

"It is now." Izanagi said with a smile on his face.

Lucius then looked out the window and saw the large beach and smiled in amazement.

"Impressive work." The chimera said. "Not only did you create a beach, you erase the Seithr surrounding the water and best of all, you change the continent's size and relative shape to be closer to the ocean."

"Why a beach though?" Ragna said confused. "Of all the things you could make, you make a beach?"

"I like the beach, it's calm and relaxing." Izanagi said. 'Well, I not gonna just stand here and look stupid, time to take it for a test drive."

"What?" Ragna said.

"I'm going swimming in it."

And with that, Izanagi dashed off leaving a trail of after-images in his way towards his new creation.

 **Next Time on BlazBlue Enoch Script: THE BEACH EPISODE!**


End file.
